


Safe and Sound

by eddiethebratty



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boromir is pathetically in love, Character Study, M/M, RARESHIP LOVERS UNITE!, lowkey, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiethebratty/pseuds/eddiethebratty
Summary: Boromir thinks about Pippin. A lot.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Pippin Took
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpinelRomalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinelRomalina/gifts).



> I wrote a short drabble on my LOTR Tumblr and thought I'd share it here, with fellow Pippomir shippers. Us rarepair lovers gotta stick together. 
> 
> This drabble was inspired by "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.

Pippin was truly a sight to behold, according to Boromir. His small frame held so much life, and joy, that looking at him felt like staring at the hot summer sun for too long. His smile was crooked, and his front teeth held a small gap in the center that made his happiness look almost boyish. And was he not just a boy? Boromir had the urge to protect him from this dangerous Quest they were on, to shield his eyes from the bloodshed. He wished he could take Pippin and put him in his pocket for safekeeping, and take him out when everything was safe.

Life felt almost cruel in these times, when he watched Pippin sword fight with Merry and look to him for approval. And Boromir always gave it with a subtle nod and a wink, pretending not to notice the hobbit’s cheeks turn pink. Or Merry elbow him and whisper something in Pippin’s ear.

“He likes you.” Aragorn would say quietly beside Boromir, “It’s painful how obvious it is.”

Boromir would say nothing, but he knew it was true. When they slept under the stars at night, cold, hard rock digging into their backs, Pippin would cuddle up beside him. He’d start off a few centimeters away from Boromir, but slowly move closer and closer while he thought the larger man slept. And Boromir would pretend, keep his eyes squeezed shut and breathe in the hobbit’s earthy scent as quietly as he could. He’d wake up the next morning and Pippin would already be awake, talking to Frodo beside the fire about something or other, using his hands to talk animatedly. He was always putting on a show, it seemed.

A show that Boromir would watch happily every day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about LOTR and other nerdy things @pippinthecourageous on Tumblr!


End file.
